The present invention relates to a stabilizing device to prevent the undesired movement of a flashlight. More specifically, the present invention relates to a device to prevent rolling, sliding or other displacement when the flashlight is placed on a inclined, rough or vibrating surface.
In using a flashlight it is frequently desirable to lay the flashlight down on some convenient surface. If that surface is not flat, smooth and motionless there is a tendency for the flashlight to become displaced, depriving the user of a view of the object of interest. This loss of perception may be critical for police, firemen and other emergency service personnel.
Numerous devices have been designed to address this problem. Flashlights have been designed with peripherally multifaceted lens caps. Others have been supplied with stabilizing devices that may be attached to the lens cap. Still others have been equipped with stands or brackets. None of these devices have been completely satisfactory as they have proved to be of limited effectiveness or have significantly interfered with the normal use or maintenance of the flashlight. Usually, these devices are an integral component of the flashlight for which they are designed and are usable on only one model of flashlight.
The principal object of this invention is to provide a device for preventing the undesired movement of a flashlight.
It is also an object of this invention to provide such a device which is of simple and inexpensive construction.
Another object is to provide such a device that does not interfere with the normal use and maintenance of the flashlight.
A further object is to provide a device that is usable on many models of flashlight.
The foregoing objects can be accomplished by providing a flashlight stabilizing device fabricated from elastic material, having an internal opening sized to fit the barrel of a flashlight and an external geometry such as to resist rolling or sliding.